Kit(ty)napping
by Tsuki the Wolf
Summary: "Jumin Han: You took my beloved cat. So I took yours." You come home to discover that Saeyoung has (cat)napped Elizabeth the 3rd. The fact that Saeyoung survives to live another day once Jumin gets her back seems to be a miracle until Jumin initiates his revenge. (Chapter 1 is SFW, Chapter 2 is NSFW)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've had this in my head for a while and had considered including it into "The Ways You Said 'I Love You'", but I decided it was better as a stand alone fic.**

* * *

You should've noticed that something was up when your phone was unusually silent for a majority of the day.

That wasn't to say that you were extremely popular or received a lot of calls or messages, but usually you had a steady flow of either alerts from a new chatroom on the RFA app, phone calls from various friends who were bored and wanted to chat, or messages from your husband seeking attention because he was extremely bored. So far that day, though, your phone had been mostly silent. You had noted it while you were working, but you hadn't had time to really check on it considering you had to, well, work. Now that you were finally free and headed home, you had plenty of time on the subway to catch up on anything you might have missed.

What you were confronted with, instead, was your phone flashing a cheeky picture of Saeyoung winking with his thumb up with text that declared "DEFENDED BY 707". You thought he looked very cute with his tongue poking out like that, but what the heck did it mean that your phone was protected by him? It couldn't be hacked, right? There was a little red light installed that would blink if that was true. Your phone was one of the most protected things in the country thanks to Saeyoung.

It was confusing, especially because the picture kept appearing when you checked your messages. Some of the messages appeared to be censored by the picture. Which was to say a _lot_ of the messages were censored by it. The only ones not censored by the picture were the few messages from friends who were not related to the RFA, and from Saeyoung himself. You had a feeling something had happened.

It was a similar thing for your call list. You had apparently received quite a number of phone calls, but your phone had never told you. Probably because 707 had "defended" your phone from the calls. You tapped your finger to your lips in thought. What the heck was going on? Only the RFA chatroom seemed to be free of the Defender picture, but you didn't have enough signal in the subway to access it. And nobody was in the chatroom either. You supposed you should just ask Saeyoung when you got home.

When you entered your house, you weren't immediately greeted with the sight of either Saeran or Saeyoung. Which wasn't unusual either because both men tended to get caught up in whatever they were doing. That didn't surprise you. What _did_ surprise you was the movement you saw out of the corner of your eye that was definitely too low to the floor to be human. You turned your head quickly and your eyes widened at the sight of the most beautiful white fluffy cat you had ever seen. The cat's blue eyes regarded you until it meowed a greeting. Now that you thought about it, the cat looked very familiar.

You gasped. "What are you doing here?" You asked the cat, of course not expecting an answer. She meowed anyway and didn't run away as you approached her. She was surprisingly friendly as you kneeled down and offered your hand for her to sniff before she butted her head against you. "Oh my God." You whimpered a bit. "You're so soft . . . !"

"You're home!" Both you and the cat startled at Saeyoung's voice. He practically strutted across the house to join you, his golden eyes sparkling with glee as he picked up the cat and cuddled her. "Look! Guess who~?"

"When did we get a cat?" You asked instead, gently stroking the cat's cheek. The cat seemed to be a little irritated at Saeyoung holding it under its arms. He ignored the flicking of its tail and wiggled the cat a little.

"Today! I couldn't focus at all and I remembered what you said about getting a cat, soooo . . ." He held the cat up enough to block his grin. The light of the room flashed across his glasses. "I. Got. A. Kitty. Cat!" He sang.

"It's beautiful!" You praised and finally rescued the cat from your husband's grip. You held the cat properly in your lap. "I can't believe you found a cat like this!"

"Well . . . 'found' is a stretch." Saeyoung said suspiciously. "More like . . . I catnapped her."

Suddenly you realized what cat you were holding and you froze. "Oh my God. Saeyoung, is this Elizabeth the 3rd?"

"Yes! You and Elly look so pretty together! Look at my two loves~" He dropped to the floor and rolled a bit in his excitement before quickly scratching Elizabeth the 3rd's back. No wonder she was so stunning to look at. She was the most beautiful cat you had ever seen. And everything clicked into place.

You grabbed your phone out of your pocket and showed the cheeky Defender picture to Saeyoung. "Were you blocking messages from Jumin to me?"

"I couldn't let him bother you." Saeyoung admitted to the crime easily. "You were working, after all. I also blocked any messages that may be about Elly or me."

"Saeyoung, Jumin is going to lose his shit." You warned, exasperated. "He'll have you thrown in jail for this."

"Oh no~" Saeyoung didn't seem concerned at all. "I was just pet-sitting Elly! How could he throw me in jail for being a good friend?"

"How did you get her anyway?" You asked curiously. Your hand continued to pet the lovely cat as she purred in your lap. She was most definitely spoiled for attention. You also finally understood all of Jaehee's complaints. The cat really did shed quite a bit. Your black shirt was already starting to be covered in the long white hairs.

"I dressed up as Jaehee! None of the guards suspected a thing!" He grinned, clearly proud of his achievement. You were thoroughly impressed and couldn't help your reciprocating smile.

"Really? That's amazing! You have a Jaehee disguise now?" Saeyoung preened under your amazement and praise. You should probably scold him more, but it was actually really hilarious to you that he had followed through with the plan you had offhandedly joked about months ago. You didn't think he had remembered. Jumin clearly hadn't.

"Yup! I'll show it to you sometime. I look amazing in that pencil skirt."

"I bet you do." You hummed, looking him up and down. He winked saucily and ran a hand over his thigh, twisting so he looked more like a pin-up girl even though he was only in jeans and his tee shirt. He made a kissing noise and you pretended to be flustered before you became more serious again. "You should at least tell Jumin you have Elly."

"I already did." He scooped the cat from your arms and spun around once with her. She made a small noise of displeasure, so you jumped to rescue her. You would like your husband to be alive by the end of this, after all. You grabbed his arm to stop him from spinning and distract him.

"How?" You asked.

"I sent him plenty of pictures!"

You were sure that would go over well. "Do we have everything we need to take care of her?"

"Of course! I would only get the best for my Elly~"

"Well . . . as long as we can take care of her properly I guess it's alright." You weren't sure what to do with Saeyoung when he did things like this. He was much more serious than he had let on when you had first started talking with him in the RFA chatrooms, but you knew he could do silly things like this once in a while too. It was nice to see him so relaxed and cheerful. You didn't want to see him sad or too serious ever again now that everything was finally settled and everyone was safe. You both were allowed to indulge in fun things now.

You wrapped your arms around his waist and kissed his cheek as Elizabeth the 3rd struggled to be let down. "But you know we have to return her eventually." You informed him.

"I knew you would see it my way, babe!" Saeyoung said instead and gave you a grateful kiss on the lips before he finally released Elizabeth the 3rd so that he could give you a proper welcome home hug and kiss. She ran off to go fix her fur while you indulged in a different type of happiness in your husband's arms.

In the process of settling back down at home and talking with Saeyoung, you had legitimately forgotten to contact Jumin or any of the others to apologize for being MIA. You had also forgotten to tell Saeyoung to turn your phone back to normal and stop blocking any calls or messages related to Jumin or cats, so you were still essentially unavailable to your friends. You instead had a nice dinner with your husband and played with the cat some before the three of you settled on the couch together to watch Chef RamG. Elizabeth the 3rd purred contently in your lap, so Saeyoung cheerfully snapped a picture of it like he had been doing a couple of times that evening.

That was what reminded you, so you logged onto the RFA chatroom.

* * *

 **ZEN:** THERE YOU ARE!

 **ZEN:** PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD

 **ZEN:** TALK TO JUMIN BEFORE I KILL HIM.

 **ZEN:** OR AT LEAST GIVE HIM HIS BEAST BACK.

 **You:** Oh no. It's that bad?

 **Yoosung** **:** He's going to destroy us all! TAT

 **[Jumin Han has entered the chatroom.]**

 **[Saeyoung has entered the chatroom.]**

 **Jumin Han: Give me back my cat immediately.**

 **Saeyoung:** lolol hi

 **Jumin Han:** Do not 'hi' me. Give me back my cat.

 **Jumin Han:** I have already alerted the authorities.

 **Yoosung** **:** Scary! TAT

 **You:** Jumin, maybe that's too much…

 **Jumin Han: It absolutely is not.**

 **Jumin Han:** If a single hair has been harmed on Elizabeth the 3rd, I will sue you dry.

 **Saeyoung:** Why does everyone think I've hurt her?

 **Saeyoung:** She's happy with us!

 **[Saeyoung has sent a picture!]**

 **[Saeyoung has sent a picture!]**

 **[Saeyoung has sent a picture!]**

 **Saeyoung:** Look! She's happy and purring~ 3 3

 **ZEN:** All this talk about cats is destroying my nose and face!

 **You:** She really is fine, Jumin!

 **Jumin Han:** I trust you.

 **Jumin Han:** It's Saeyoung I do not trust with Elizabeth the 3rd's well-being.

 **You:** Thank you ^^

 **Saeyoung:** WHY

 **Saeyoung:** I'm such a good cat owner!

 **Jumin Han: You kidnapped my cat.**

 **You:** (catnapped)

 **Saeyoung:** (lol)

 **Jumin Han:** Also you are not her owner. And you never will be.

 **Yoosung** **:** Maybe you should just return her, Saeyoung.

 **[Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom.]**

 **Jaehee Kang:** Saeyoung.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Why is it that I've been accused of taking Mr. Han's cat?

 **Jaehee Kang: When I would never take her if I could help it? :)**

 **You:** I don't know who I'm more afraid of right now.

 **Yoosung** **:** Jaehee.

 **ZEN:** Yeah, Jaehee. Definitely.

 **Jumin Han:** I'll have to try harder then.

 **Saeyoung:** I may have

 **Saeyoung:** dressed up as you and snuck into Jumin's house.

 **Jaehee Kang:** What.

 **ZEN:** LOL

 **Yoosung** **:** Oh my god.

 **Jumin Han:** Why did you not stop him?

 **You:** I am innocent in all of this. I honestly had no idea this would happen.

 **Jumin Han:** Then why have you not answered any of my calls?

 **You:** Saeyoung put some kind of block on my phone relating to Elizabeth the 3rd and you.

 **Saeyoung:** It's true lolol

 **Yoosung** **:** This is the day that Seven dies.

 **ZEN:** Where's the popcorn?

 **Saeyoung:** I didn't want my wife to be disturbed at work~

 **Jaehee Kang: You are disturbed.**

 **Saeyoung:** Scary emoji T-T

 **You:** At least Elizabeth the 3rd is happy. ^^

 **Jumin Han:** The only good thing in this situation.

 **Jumin Han:** How did you get past my traps?

 **Saeyoung:** I was a secret agent~

 **Saeyoung:** But those distracting cat pictures really did almost get me.

 **ZEN:** Ugh. Just return the furball so we can stop talking about this!

 **[Saeran has entered the chatroom.]**

 **Saeyoung:** Brother!

 **Saeran:** …

 **Saeran:** What am I going to come home to.

 **You:** A cat.

 **Jumin Han:** No, he will not. I'm on my way over now.

 **Saeyoung:** Wait what

 **Jumin Han:** I have someone who knows Arabic with me.

 **Yoosung** **:** Uh oh

 **Jaehee Kang:** Can I come with you? I have something to **discuss** with Saeyoung.

 **Jumin Han:** Get your own ride. I have priorities.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Very well.

 **Saeyoung:** T-T Don't take Elly!

 **You:** It was a matter of time.

 **[Jumin Han has left the chatroom.]**

 **[Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom.]**

 **Saeran:** I guess I'll stay out longer to avoid the bloodshed.

 **ZEN:** Can you get into Saeyoung's security feed?

 **ZEN:** I gotta see this lol

 **Yoosung** **:** I wanna come too!

 **Saeran:** Sure.

 **Yoosung** **:** Woo!

 **ZEN:** See you soon then! Bye Saeyoung. Guess it was nice knowing you.

 **[ZEN has left the chatroom.]**

 **Saeyoung:** What the actual hell

 **Saeran:** Bye.

 **[Saeran has left the chatroom.]**

 **Saeyoung:** T-T

 **Saeyoung:** Yoosung, you're at least on my side right?

 **Yoosung** **:** I should bring the Honey Buddha chips I still have!

 **Yoosung** **:** Talk to you later! :D

 **[Yoosung** **has left the chatroom.]**

 **You:** Good luck, honey.

 **Saeyoung:** If we don't make it out of this, just know that I love you. And if I can't give you children…

 **Saeyoung:** I give you permission to use Saeran so at least our kids look like me.

 **You:** Lolol.

* * *

In the end Saeyoung survived, but only just. It was strange, you thought, that Jumin let him off so easily (although Jaehee had not). Jumin and his force had stormed into your house (after you had let them through rather than risk the security blowing up the entire house) and had immediately grabbed Elizabeth the 3rd, who looked happy to be reunited with her owner. You had stayed well out of the way and instead watched (and maybe snapped a picture or two) at the scene. It was painful to watch Jaehee go into Full Rant Mode against your husband, but more because she was legitimately scary when upset. Jumin looked all too pleased to sit by and watch the entire thing.

Saeyoung sulked afterwards when everyone had finally left, slumped against the kitchen table and whining about the loss of his love. On top of Elly being taken back, Jaehee had demanded Saeyoung give her the entirety of the Jaehee Disguise. So you would never get to see how amazing he looked in it. You patted his back and half laid on him, standing on your tiptoes as you nestled your face into his hair.

"I want a cat." He whimpered.

"We could adopt one?" You suggested.

Saeyoung only sighed. "How could I ever choose one?"

"Let's adopt all of them."

"We can make a cat hotel right here."

"Kitties everywhere~" His laughter made you bounce a bit and he turned his head to finally look at you. You smiled down at him and kissed his temple before rolling off of him so he could sit up. "We'll get a cat one day. Meowy is enough for now."

"Yeah." He agreed. "But it's not the same as Elly. The love I'll never have."

"At least you have me." You comforted him.

"And because of that I can survive."

* * *

It was one of those rare occasions where Jumin had contacted you for a specific reason rather than to just idly chat about something. You had become close to all of the members of the RFA (it was difficult not to when all of them were so friendly and funny), but Jumin had always been a little bit of a wild card to you. He could be mysterious, but also very cute at times. Very much the epitome of gap moe. So while you were friendly with Jumin, you had never been invited to his penthouse. He didn't invite anybody there. According to him when he was home it meant he wanted to be undisturbed. So it was unusual that he had invited you to come over.

It really should have been your first clue that something was up. And it was. But you were curious to find out the reason for the occasion.

Jumin's penthouse was more glamorous than you had ever expected. He had large windows that overlooked the city and let in the setting sunlight. There was a pillar fish tank with colorful saltwater fish swimming around in the bubbling confines, and he had slick tiled floors with black fur rugs. Elizabeth was snoozing contently on the bed as you were allowed to enter the house.

"May I take your jacket?" Jumin offered graciously.

"Thank you." You handed over your hoodie feeling very much underdressed to be in your friend's house. It was an old hoodie that had been Saeyoung's that you had stolen for the day because it was so comfortable. Now you kind of wished that you had at least worn your trench coat. At least that would be a little dressier.

"You got here unharassed?" He asked you as he hung up your jacket and motioned to the chairs in the room for you to sit down at. You chose instead to stand and continue to take in the sights a bit more.

"Yes, everyone was very kind to me." It was the first time you had ever ridden in a limo. Saeyoung had very nice cars, but it's still a different experience being in a limo. You gave Jumin an amused smile. "Did you always have that many security guards?"

"I had to increase the amount after the catnapping." He told you pointedly. Still sore about it even three days later. He brought over two glasses of red wine and offered one to you, which you took with a grateful smile. He sat down across from you in his own armchair. "And I'm glad your trip was fine. I want you to be comfortable here for the next twenty-four hours or so."

You paused in the middle of taking a sip of the sweet wine and lowered the glass. ". . . Twenty-four hours?"

Jumin took a sip of his own glass and watched you. His dark eyes seemed to glow with devious amusement even though his face didn't show it. "Of course. This is a kidnapping, after all."

That should probably alarm you more, but you were honestly finding this situation to be a bit funny too even though you were confused. "You're kidnapping me?"

"Yes. Because Saeyoung took the one I care for, I decided to return the favor. I hope you don't mind. If you really wish to leave, I won't stop you. However I thought you would also find it funny to see him scramble a bit."

Damn if Jumin didn't know you well. "What does my kidnapping entail, may I ask?"

Jumin straightened in his seat as if you two were discussing an agreement. Which you were, you supposed. "Nothing inappropriate. However I would like ask if you do not mind changing into a very specific outfit and letting me take pictures."

"That sounds . . ." You didn't finish, instead letting the last word hang there. Jumin picked up on it and looked mildly disgruntled with himself.

"Perhaps it will be better to show you. Come." He stood up and motioned for you to follow. Both of you placed your glasses aside as you followed him to the next room. Hang up there on a wall was a frilly dress that you would expect to see in Japanese anime. You could tell just by looking at it that the white and pink dress would come to your knees. It had ribbons around the sleeves and waist and a couple of bows around the frilled hem. You hesitantly reached out and brushed your fingers over the bodice and tilted your head. Honestly it was very cute and not nearly as provocative as it could be. There were also a pair of thigh-high pantyhose hung up next to it with some cat ears and a tail.

You very much understood what Jumin was asking now.

You snorted and began to giggle, covering your face. Oh God, Saeyoung would kill you if you went along with Jumin's plan. It was so funny though, and such an innocent prank! But you needed to confirm your thoughts before you agreed to anything. When your giggles at subsided and you had wiped your eyes, you regarded your friend.

"Are you asking me to dress as a catgirl to piss off my husband?"

Jumin's voice was barely betraying just how giddy he was that you didn't reject the idea immediately. You had to say that Jumin was much funnier than any of the others thought. Or, at least, he was funny to you when he wasn't being an ass. "Yes, I am. I was planning on also sending him pictures of you. Tasteful pictures." He added quickly at your slightly dubious look. He pulled out his cell phone and opened to some of the photos that Saeyoung had clearly sent him of Elizabeth the 3rd during her time with him. "Copying a couple of these."

Some of the pictures were just Elizabeth the 3rd curled up on the couch or laying on her back on the floor. Others were just close up shots of her bright blue eyes. None of them looked particularly bad for you to pose as, but you had a feeling that Jumin had chosen them specifically. His revenge wouldn't work if you weren't on board with it, after all.

"What about this one?" You asked, pointing at the last picture of Elizabeth the 3rd curled up on your lap. "I can't fit into your lap."

Jumin cleared his throat. "Ah, no. Don't worry about that one. I wouldn't ask you to do such a thing. And that is maybe taking the joke too far."

Yeah, maybe it was. For the sake of a joke you didn't mind going a _little_ far, but your friends were a little more reserved than you were. And Saeyoung might never forgive you if you sat in another man's lap. Actually yeah, now that you thought about it that's too far. You could feel your face flushing a little at the thought.

"But you agree with the rest?" Jumin asked, breaking into your thoughts.

"Staying the night here, though? Where would I sleep?"

"You can either stay in my bed or the guest bed. It doesn't matter to me. Whichever bed you take, I will take the other."

"Well thank you, but I'll take the guest bed. There's no need to kick you out of your own bed." You picked up the outfit and its accessories. "I'll go put this on now."

Jumin smiled, pleased. "That bathroom is this way."

* * *

 **[Saeyoung has entered the chatroom.]**

 **Saeyoung:** Have either of you heard from my wife?

 **Jaehee Kang:** Is she missing?

 **ZEN:** Wait, what do you mean?

 **ZEN:** Don't tell me something has happened to her!

 **Saeyoung:** She's usually home from work by now…

 **Saeyoung:** Or at least has called.

 **Saeyoung:** All of the calls are going to voicemail.

 **Jaehee Kang:** That's very unlike her…

 **Yoosung** **:** Oh no! Now I'm getting worried!

 **Saeran:** She's at Jumin's.

 **Jaehee Kang:** …

 **ZEN: WHAT**

 **Saeyoung:** What

 **Saeran:** I just tracked her phone.

 **Saeran:** Says she's at Jumin's house.

 **Yoosung** **:** Why did you track her phone?

 **Saeran:** Saeyoung wouldn't shut up.

 **ZEN:** WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S AT JUMIN'S HOUSE?!

 **ZEN:** WE NEED TO RESCUE HER!

 **Jaehee Kang:** I have a feeling that Jumin has planned something.

 **Saeyoung:** I just tracked her too and she's not picking up her phone!

 **Saeyoung:** Abracadabra! God Seven calls Jumin Han!

 **[Jumin Han has entered the chatroom.]**

 **ZEN:** How does he do that?

 **Saeyoung:** JUMIN!

 **Saeyoung:** Where is she?!

 **Jumin Han:** Hello.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Have you done something?

 **Jumin Han:** I've done many things, yes. :3

 **Yoosung** **:** I don't trust that face lol

 **ZEN:** Are you keeping her trapped there?!

 **Jumin Han:** She's here of her own free will.

 **Saeyoung:** But why?

 **Saeyoung:** Give her back!

 **Jumin Han:** No, I don't think I will.

 **[Jumin Han has sent a picture!]**

 **Yoosung** **:** MY JAW JUST DROPPED!

 **Saeyoung:** WHAT HAVE YOU DONE

 **Jaehee Kang: !**

 **ZEN:** Oh my god.

 **Jumin Han:** You took my beloved cat. So I took yours.

 **[Jumin Han has left the chatroom.]**

 **Yoosung** **:** That is so messed up lolol

 **ZEN:** I can't believe this!

 **Jaehee Kang:** This has probably gone too far.

 **ZEN:** Probably?!

 **Saeyoung:** Hahaha

 **Saeyoung:** hahahahahahahahha

 **Saeyoung:** hahaha

 **Saeyoung:** ha

 **Saeyoung:** haha

 **Saeyoung:** hahahaha

 **Jaehee Kang:** Don't fill up the chat;;;

 **Yoosung** **:** Are you okay, Saeyoung? ;-;

 **ZEN: OF COURSE HE ISN'T** **!**

 **ZEN:** I would be losing my shit too if that was my wife with JUMIN HAN OF ALL PEOPLE!

 **Saeran:** I have never seen him like this before.

 **Saeran:** He looks like he's having a breakdown.

 **Saeran:** It's almost cafudysa8pfujdsafo;vanjfca m

 **[Saeran has left the chatroom.]**

 **Jaehee Kang:** What?;;;

 **Saeyoung:** Saeran has lost his phone privileges for the remainder of this fanfiction.

 **Yoosung** **: Huh?**

 **Saeyoung:** lol sry

 **Saeyoung:** typo

 **Saeyoung:** I meant day.

 **ZEN:** What kind of typo was that;;;

 **ZEN:** Anyway, I can't believe he got her to dress up like that!

 **ZEN:** Do you think he forced her?!

 **Jaehee Kang:** She doesn't seem the type to be forced to do something she doesn't want to do…

 **Saeyoung:** Yeah, Jaehee's right.

 **Saeyoung:** Which means she agreed to do this.

 **Yoosung** **:** That's even worse!

 **ZEN:** T-T That poor girl.

 **Saeyoung: hahahaha howamisupposedtofeelaboutthis**

 **Yoosung** **:** Angry?

 **ZEN:** I would definitely be angry!

 **Jaehee Kang:** It seems that the wife of a jokester

 **Jaehee Kang:** is also a jokester?

 **Jaehee Kang:** Although I am not sure how it's funny;;;;

 **Saeyoung:** I haven't even gotten to see her dressed like that!

 **Saeyoung:** omg

 **Saeyoung:** He's sending me more pictures of her.

 **Yoosung** **:** Seriously?!

 **Jaehee Kang:** None of them are inappropriate, right?

 **ZEN:** You can't trust him!

 **Saeyoung:** He's making her copy the poses I took of Elly.

 **Saeyoung:** I'm losin gmy mind

 **[Saeran has entered the chatroom.]**

 **Saeran:** I'm back.

 **Saeyoung:** WHAT HOW

 **Saeran:** Did you really think I wouldn't have a spare phone?

 **ZEN:** Lololol you two really are brothers.

 **Saeyoung:** HE'S SENDING MORE PICTURES

 **Saeyoung:** THEY'RE SO CUTE

 **Saeyoung:** J:FSJAFI:OSDF I CAN'T TAKE THIS

 **Saeran:** None of you can see how badly he's freaking out.

 **Saeran:** lol

 **Jaehee Kang:** I just tried calling her and she didn't pick up.

 **ZEN:** I'm about to go over there.

 **[Saeyoung has left the chatroom.]**

 **Yoosung** **:** Looks like Saeyoung already did.

* * *

So far Jumin had been the politest host you'd had in a long time. Despite the fact that it had been pretty embarrassing to take some of those pictures and that you were still in the cat girl outfit, Jumin had been treating you as if you were dressed normally. You'd had the richest dinner you'd ever had in your life as well as a very relaxing bath. You had changed into a pair of normal pajamas that Jumin had apparently bought for you when he had made up the entire scheme. The only thing you kept on were the ears and the tail if only to keep the joke up a little longer. Plus you liked them.

You had yet to contact any of the others.

"Maybe not calling him is going too far." You suggested to Jumin as your fingers fiddled with your phone. The RFA app was up on it as you answered a couple of RFA-related emails. You knew that everyone had been in the chatroom earlier and that Jumin had already dropped the bomb that you had been catnapped. You didn't know the responses of everyone nor what Jumin had actually said to them. Jumin only assured you that the others were surprised.

"He will be fine." Jumin said. He tilted his head and narrowed his eyes a bit at the cooking show you had put on. It was an English show you were streaming from his computer, but you knew he understood it as well. You thought it was hilarious to watch whether or not a person could understand it. Subtitles could help as well.

You weren't so sure about that. You were starting to get nervous. Maybe this hadn't been a great idea. You had wanted to jokingly upset Saeyoung, but you didn't want him to actually be angry with you. It really is just an innocent joke. But now you were starting to think of other things too.

"You know," You curled your legs beneath you, nursing a cup of tea, "I thought you were against two unmarried people living together."

"I am." Jumin informed you. "I don't believe you'll actually be staying all night here."

"Really?" You asked, surprised. "Has Saeyoung said something?"

"No, but you know just as well as I do that he's not the type to just sit around when you're 'in danger'."

Yes, you were well aware of that.

A knock on the door disturbed both of you. Jumin glanced at the television before he stood up to answer the door. There was a security guard there who looked more like the secret service than anything. "Mr. Han, sir, we've received reports of a Mr. Choi wishing to gain access. Shall we let him in?"

Jumin only sighed looking for all the world like a child whose game had just been ruined. "It looks like I already have. I need to hire better security personnel."

"What?" You asked as the security guard suddenly yanked off his wig and tossed it on the floor to reveal a familiar shock of red hair.

"I can't believe you stole my wife!" Saeyoung cried.

Jumin folded his arms over his chest. "You dared to take Elizabeth the 3rd."

"She's a _cat_ , though!"

"I'm a cat too, meow." You waved at them. Saeyoung's eyes darted to your cat ears and tail before pointing at you sharply.

"Stop being cute for five minutes! I'm trying to be angry here!"

"Sorry, I'll be good."

He turned back to Jumin. "I'm taking her home with me. No way am I letting her stay here!"

"That's fine." Jumin seemed to dismiss Saeyoung completely as he walked over to a bag he had placed all of your clothing in and handed it, along with your jacket and purse, to you. "Thank you for your assistance." He murmured low enough for Saeyoung not to hear. "You may keep both of the outfits. They suit you."

You blushed just a bit and ducked your head at the compliment. Saeyoung made an annoyed noise, clearly becoming more jealous the longer you stayed in the house. You quickly thanked Jumin before rushing to grab your shoes. Saeyoung took your hand and hurried you both out of the building, leaving a couple of alarmed security guards behind you both.

Saeyoung fumed the entire ride back. You weren't sure how to talk to him. Maybe it would be better to apologize right away. You didn't like him being angry at you. In the end you didn't say anything to him until both of you were back at the house and headed towards the bedroom. You knew he wanted you to follow him without him saying a word to you. Saeran shot you a mildly amused look before you watched him head towards the garage.

"I'm sorry." You apologized the moment both of you were in the bedroom with the door shut. Saeyoung crossed his arms over his chest and sat down sharply on the bed, glaring at you. Although since he had a bit of time to burn off most of his jealous anger, it looked a bit sulkier than earlier. "I thought it was a funny prank."

"I'm not mad about the prank!" He scolded. "I'm mad that you let Jumin see you dressed up like that! Let him take _pictures_ of it!" He dug into his pocket and quickly opened up his phone to show you the pictures Jumin had sent him. You flustered a little at the sight of them. You hadn't thought you had looked like _that_ when he had taken them. "Look how cute you are! We haven't even done cosplay together yet! And you dressed like a _cat_ for him!"

"Actually," You attempted meekly, "they were for you? I knew he would send them to you, so I tried to look . . . really cute."

"Well it worked." He muttered sulkily. Oh thank God, he didn't seem to be super angry. That was a relief. You decided to press the advantage and moved to straddle his lap, pressing a kiss to his jaw.

"I'm sorry he saw me like that first. But . . ." you smiled wickedly, "he let me keep the outfit." You grabbed his hand and led it to your tail, making him slowly stroke down it. "We can have a little fun with it if you're interested?" Saeyoung's sulk slowly transformed into something a lot more lustful. This may have been a strange kidnapping fight between Saeyoung and Jumin, but in the end you rather think that you came out on top.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm also considering making this a twoshot with the second chapter being a NSFW follow-up. Lmk if anyone would be interested in that.**


	2. NSFW

**A/N: This chapter is NSFW!**

* * *

"You're willing to put it back on?" Saeyoung asked as his eyes skated down your body. His hands leisurely followed the same path over your breasts and stomach to stop at your hips. His face was turning slightly red at the very thought, and your face turned a little flushed in return. Up until this point in your marriage your adventures in bed had been fairly tame. Cosplay and roleplaying would be a new dynamic that you weren't sure if either of you would enjoy. But judging by the heat in your husband's eyes, he didn't seem against it.

"Of course." You agreed a little breathlessly as his hands slipped under the hem of your silken bed shirt. The touch of his fingers to your skin sent lightning flitting through your body, making your muscles tense pleasantly in response. You tipped your head forward to tap your forehead to his. "However you want me."

His lustful smile became a bit more of a smirk. "You'll be my kitty cat?"

You wiggled in his lap, lifting your hips slightly for him to take notice of your tail. "Meow~" His eyes darted to the tail before coming back to your face. You visibly saw him swallow.

"Okay. Go get dressed." Saeyoung's hands reluctantly slipped from your shirt. When you turned to slide off of him, his hand slapped your bottom lightly. You squeaked and spun on him, flustered as he laughed. "A little punishment is in order, right?" His eyes flashed behind his glasses. He looked more like a cat with a canary than you at that moment.

"Sadist." You accused good-naturedly, scooping up your bag with your clothes.

"What's that~?" He responded innocently.

You entered the bathroom and shut the door to strip of your pajamas. You automatically dressed yourself in the catgirl outfit and tied up your hair with a spare ribbon. You also took the time to add just a bit of makeup. You considered drawing whiskers on yourself too, but decided against it. When you were dressed and prepared, you spun around to get a final look in the mirror. The sight of yourself brought the situation crashing down on you.

Oh god, you were gonna cosplay with your husband. You weren't sure how to do such a thing. Would you embarrass yourself? Would you even do it properly? Saeyoung, you knew, didn't have previous relationships so you didn't have to worry about living up to any expectations of other lovers, but what if he had expectations for how you should act? You buried your face in your hands. Why were you becoming so flustered _now_?

Saeyoung called your name from the other room, clearly having heard the little bell on your neck. "Heeeeere kitty kitty~" He sang, and his playful tone automatically brought a small smile to your lips. You couldn't deny him when he sounded like that. You rebuilt your courage and refused to let yourself feel embarrassed about playing with your husband. If anything he would just let you both drop it if it became too awkward. You looked damn cute in that outfit, and you were excited to see his reaction in person.

You opened the door to the bathroom and slid out, spreading your arms along the wall so that he could get a full view of you all dressed up. His eyes widened, immediately taking in the sight of you. He had started the party early, you noticed, as he had discarded all of his clothes but his underwear. You grinned at the sight and spun around to shake your tail at him.

"Do I look good?" You asked, peeking at him over your shoulder.

"I-" He cleared his throat, his eyes unable to tear themselves from you, "I may have died." He told you quite seriously.

"Not yet." You responded, spinning back around. "We've just started." You bit your lip and approached a bit closer, shy. "How do you want me? Standing or . . ." You lowered yourself to the floor and crawled a couple more paces, "on all fours?"

A low groan built in Saeyoung's throat. Despite the heat of his gaze, you could tell he was also a bit flustered and new with this whole scenario too. It made you feel better knowing that you weren't alone with this new territory. It also made you file away some information that your husband may not have explored his kinks very often. That may be a fun to-do list in the future.

"All fours." He finally decided. "Come over here."

Now you couldn't help your teasing grin and instead kneeled in your spot, turning your head away from him. "Mmmmm maybe I don't want to?" You suggested, looking at him from the corner of your eye.

"Is it fun to tease me?" He grumped, narrowing his eyes at your playfulness. "I want to touch you. Come over here."

"But I'm a cat." You protested and got back onto your hands and knees to cat stretch. You made sure that the hem of your skirt slid up far enough to expose parts of your panties. He made a mildly impatient noise in response. "And I don't listen to commands~"

"But if kitty wants to be pet, she'll have to come over here." Saeyoung rolled onto his back and waited. You could see his toes wiggling, betraying his impatience. You didn't tease him for too long as you crawled over and hopped up onto the bed to crawl over him. His grin broadened as you hovered over him. "There you are~" He sang.

"Will you make me purr?" You murmured and pressed a kiss to his chest. You let your tongue lick a path up to his neck where you nuzzled under his jaw. His hands came up to press to your sides, running over the bodice of the dress towards your hips before coming together loosely behind your back. You nipped at his jaw when his fingers played with one of the bows there.

"I'll make you make all kinds of noises, kitty." Saeyoung responded. He turned his head so that he found your lips and kissed you heatedly. You could feel your body melting under the heat of his lips, but you resisted pressing completely against him. You instead pressed your hands to his chest and dug your nails lightly into his skin until he hummed. His hands grabbed your hips and yanked them downwards, making you gasp as you were flattened to him. He chuckled against your mouth.

"What a tease." He growled, hand sliding up your back to grab your hair. You sat up enough to remove his glasses and place them on the bedside table, shoving aside some old soda cans to clear some space. His gold eyes were molten, simmering with his arousal, which only made you shiver. It wasn't fair that he could look at you like that. "Are cats always like this?" He asked.

"I can be worse." You suggested, wiggling a little higher on his body so his hand would drop closer to your bottom. His hand instead slipped down to grip your thigh before flipping the both of you. Your bell jingled loudly at your suddenly captured position. You could only stare up at this predator in front of you. You may be the cat, but you felt as if you were in front of a lion as he grinned. Where had your cute husband gone and who was this beast that was left behind?

Saeyoung's finger looped through your collar and tugged your head forward to kiss you again as his hand pushed your skirt up to expose your underwear. Your hands found his shoulders and you whimpered slightly at the fingers pressing against you, teasing you through your underwear. You wiggled and ran your nails down over his biceps and back up to his shoulders and neck as you tried not to be swept away in the haze forming in your mind.

He released your collar and pulled back enough to grip the insides of your thighs and force them further apart. His clawed fingers dug into your skin with just enough pain to feel good. "Naughty cats get punished." He warned. "And you've been very bad running away from me."

"Sadist." You accused again. He ground himself against you roughly, startling another gasp out of you as he bit down on the thin skin on your collarbone.

"Just a bit." He admitted, and you recognized that devious glimmer as the man you were used to. "Okay?"

"I'm okay." You promised. Your leg hooked over his hip and you tried to fall back into your role. "How should I make it up to you . . . Master?"

Saeyoung stared at you for the name long enough that you started to feel self-conscious. Maybe that was going too far? Or that wasn't the kind of game he wanted to play? You weren't sure how to take it back though. But then he kissed you roughly before pulling back with a groan.

"Oh fuck, I wasn't expecting that." He whimpered.

"Good?" You asked meekly.

"Bigger turn-on than I expected." He confessed.

You grinned and clenched your leg, forcing his hips to yours. "Master Seven, then?"

"If you call me that here, you can never call me that in public again." He ground himself against you pointedly.

"Just Master then?" You asked, grabbing his head and bringing to down to your lips. His hands grabbed your breasts and he hummed against your lips as you lazily moved against him. Heat coiled in your abdomen, sending warms spirals twirling through your veins.

"That works." He agreed, nipping down your neck to bite down on your collar. You tilted your head away to expose more of your neck for him to suck at as your hands grabbed at his sides. You shuddered at the hardness of his muscles before it dipped into his softer stomach. Saeyoung exercised to keep up his skills and strength, but you didn't think he would ever exercise religiously enough to fully get rid of his junk food tummy. You loved it though and kneaded at it.

"Stop groping my fat." He grumbled as his fingers began to finally unlace your top. His hands slid under the neck of your dress to expose your shoulders to his probing lips.

"It's so fun to play with." You complained, and squeezed it a bit more. He yelped and slapped your hands away, making a face at it. You kissed him and pushed at his side until he fell over onto his back. You pressed your hands to his chest and ran them downward to hook into the band of his underwear. Your face hovered over the top of his groin and tilted your head in consideration. He sat up to watch you. It was always thrilling to have his full attention on you. It never ceased to set your blood on fire.

"How about instead of being punished . . ." You murmured, "I make it up to my master?" You kissed the damp spot on his underwear, and his hips jumped a little to meet you. You mouthed against the outline and said, "I'll give you a treat and you give me a treat?"

"Make it up to me then." Saeyoung commanded. His voice was already fraying at the edges and he didn't hesitate to shove down his underwear. You only huffed a laugh at his eagerness and pulled the material all the way off his legs to toss them aside. You nuzzled against his cock and winked at him as you licked a steady line up to the head. His own head fell back with a groan. "You're gonna kill me, babe."

"Meow." You sucked gently at him as one of your hands stroked him and the other danced up the inside of his thighs.

"Pretty sure cats don't do that." He mumbled, mostly to himself as he arched into your mouth. You were tempted to respond, but you knew he preferred you not to talk when you were going down on him. His hand slid into your hair, not tugging but urging you to take him further into your mouth. You knew a silent command when you heard it, so you dipped down a bit further. The answering noise from his throat was worth the discomfort.

"Master . . ." You pulled away to press kisses to the soft hair below his navel. "I want you so much."

Saeyoung's hazy eyes met yours and he sat up more. His hand found your collar and tugged you towards him, so you sat up to meet his hungry kiss. His hands fumbled with the front of your dress, clearly conflicted in wanting to undress you or not. You decided to choose for him and slipped off your underwear before holding them up for him to see.

The heat in his eyes was enough to let you know he agreed with the idea. "Come here." He demanded. "I can't stand all this fucking teasing anymore. I feel like I'm the one being punished over here."

"Every noise you make is enough of a tease for me, Master." You confessed shamelessly. His face flushed even more and he had to duck his head to avoid your earnest gaze.

"D-Don't say things like that. It's dangerous for my heart. D-damn . . ." You could only giggle and kissed his cheek.

"It's true, though."

"Just because it's true doesn't mean it won't kill me to hear." Saeyoung growled and nipped at your lower lip. You laughed again and kissed him properly as his hands dropped to push up your skirt and grab two handfuls of your bottom. You scooted further into his lap, sure that he would ruin the material of your dress with his own arousal. His fingers slipped between your lips to press into you and your hips tilted backwards to accommodate him with a small sound. He hummed in response as his tongue slid against yours.

The heat in your body caused your heart to race. You wanted his fingers deeper inside of you, but your body craved more. His fingers only teased and pressed, stretching you open to make you more pliant. You broke apart from his lips and hid your face into his neck as he thrusted his fingers into you and murmured you name. It made shivers race down your spine as you clenched around him.

"Now _you're_ teasing!" You accused brokenly. His fingers continued to skate near your clit but never touched it properly. It drove you insane and you knew that he knew that. His devious grin only further proved it.

"It's only fair~" Saeyoung sang and dropped his gaze. Everything was hidden beneath the skirt of your dress. "Besides, I love feeling you shaking in my arms." His voice dropped in pitch as he added, "I want you to beg for me, kitty."

You would beg. Dear God, you would beg if it meant you could hear that voice more. "Please." You whimpered. "Please touch me more. I want you, Master."

His fingers rewarded you by finally rubbing against your clit. You cried out softly at the slickness you knew was from you. "Better?" He asked as he kissed your throat. Your head tilted back further as you rode his fingers.

"Yes. Yes more!"

"What do you want?" He demanded.

"I want you in me." You begged brokenly. "Master please."

Saeyoung cursed briefly and with a swipe of his fingers he pulled away from you. Your legs were trembling from holding yourself in the kneeling position for so long, but you could hardly bring yourself to notice. He grabbed the condom he must have prepared while you were in the bathroom and tore it open with his teeth. You watched hungrily, swallowing against your own lust. Every part of you was throbbing. It wasn't fair that someone had this kind of effect on you. It never failed to shock you to watch Saeyoung go from your playful best friend, to the serious person you met not long after joining the RFA, to this hungry creature in front of you that watched you like you were his next meal.

You wanted to be eaten.

"How are your legs?" He asked as he prepared himself while tossing some pillows behind him to better support his back. You moved to grab the nearby container of lubricant as well. "I want you to ride me."

"Fuck." The curse slipped from your mouth at the thought. "I can do it." You kissed him messily as your slicked hand rubbed the lube onto him. You were quick and rough in your strokes, your eagerness starting to overwhelm your control. You could feel him holding back for you as you wiped the excess onto his chest and grinned, running a finger over his nipple. He licked his lips and winked at you.

"Be a good kitten and lift your skirt." He commanded. "So both of us can watch."

"Yes, Master." You gathered up and skirt and lifted it as high as it would allow. It was almost lewd only having your lower half so exposed. It made your body tingle even as he positioned you. Your arms were full of the material of your dress to hold onto anything else.

"Good -ah, fuck." Saeyoung gasped your name as he entered you. You weren't sure how to feel about the new angle. The straining of your legs added a new dynamic you weren't used to, but you could see that he appreciated the sight in front of him. You whimpered his name and lifted yourself back up, testing out the sensations. He held you steady at your hips so you didn't need to worry about falling. You only needed to focus on the speed.

You lost yourself in the moment, focusing only on the sensations and the noises of the room. The ringing of your bell and the sliding of your bodies against each other. The stretch and burn of him entering you again and again, and his hot breath against the exposed part of your chest as he gasped against you. You couldn't stop the sounds that fell from your lips if you tried, but you didn't bother to try. You wanted him to hear everything. You wanted to hear everything.

His strong arms wrapped around you and his hot mouth pressed to your lips and skin. Your legs burned with fatigue, but your body's pressing need kept you going. He met your movements with his own fiery ones: a swipe of his tongue to match a press of your lips. A rocking movement forward followed by a clench of his hands. The tearing of a hem following the eager yank of his hands further up your skirt in an effort to feel more skin. You would laugh if you could only catch your breath, but you instead chased your climax helplessly.

"Saeyoung . . . !" You whimpered, and one of your hands abandoned the skirt to clench into his arm. You couldn't keep up the pace you wanted, so you tried to lean more into him to get a different angle. He sensed your struggle and hauled you closer, thrusting upwards faster to relieve you of your slowing pace. You rewarded his efforts with your body tightening around him. You were close then. You just needed a bit more.

"Please please please!" You begged. You couldn't finish yourself off like this. He had told you to hold your skirt up and you didn't want to abandon your task. "Master, please! I need more!"

Saeyoung's hand responded, slipping between your bodies despite the awkward angle. He murmured your name repeatedly against your chest and bit at your breast through your outfit. "Sc-scream my name." He commanded. "Tell me who your -ha- master is, kitten."

You obeyed him and felt his name tear from your lips as your edge finally broke, and then all sound left you as you fell into the tidal wave of your release. You rode out your orgasm on him and only felt the final rough thrust into you as you felt him come. You whispered his name over and over, dropping your skirt finally to stroke and kiss his face until he slowly came back to himself and met your lips. You smiled into the kiss and collapsed more fully against him as your legs screamed at you.

"What are you laughing about?" Saeyoung muttered. You loved his post-coitus roughened voice. You had to be the one to pull away from him and finally roll onto your back to let your legs have a break. You were sure to feel that burn in the morning. Saeyoung didn't move right away to start cleaning up, but you didn't fault him. You need to clean this dress thoroughly afterwards. And you needs another shower. You were positively drenched.

"Was it a good enough apology?" You asked him.

He considered it seriously as he finally moved to clean up a bit, tossing any trash in the trashcan before he collapsed back onto the bed next to you. "I'm not sure." He finally said. "You were going to stay with _Jumin Han_ , after all."

You kissed him a couple more times, slowly as you reveled in the hormonal cocktail filling your veins with sleepy pleasure. You could fall asleep very easily in his arms and kissing him, the scent of his musk and the salty-sweet tang of his favorite chips lingering on his breath and skin surrounding you. But you needed to get out of the dress.

"Tell me if you think of anything else." You informed him and reluctantly rolled away from him to climb out of bed. Your legs protested as you stood up and you nearly groaned too. You were exhausted from work and now this. A bath was due to you.

"Shower?" He asked, sitting up as you pushed open the bathroom door.

"I can't stand for long. So bath."

"I'll join you then!" He scrambled after you, yawning as you started running the bath.

"If you're expecting another round, then it has to be in a way that I don't need to use my legs." You warned him as you attempted to get the dress off. Saeyoung stepped forward to help you, clearly delighted to pull the ribbons off like you were a present to him. He whistled in appreciation as you were finally stripped nude before him.

"I _might_ be angling for that~" He teased, hugging you and cupping your breasts in his hands boldly. "You have _so_ much to make up for after all, kitten." You only smiled. If this was Saeyoung' punishment for you being catnapped, maybe you should be taken more often. You eyed him in the mirror and saw how soft his eyes were as he looked at the two of you standing together, and your heart flipped. His arms squeezed you just a bit tighter at you smile as he pressed a kiss to the side of your head.

Mmm . . . maybe you'll only let one person take you instead.


End file.
